Visitor
by YumeBaah
Summary: Yagyuu chega em casa após a prática de tênis e encontra Niou dormindo em sua cama. / 282


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis não me pertence. Mas eu até que não me importo com isso, porque você sabe, o próprio Konomi-sensei já coloca fanservice o suficiente na série... -smirks-

**N/A:** Primeira fic de PoT. Enjoy~

* * *

**Visitor**

_By Babu_

O Sol se pondo no horizonte e o céu colorido por tons de laranja, vermelho e azul escuro anunciavam o fim daquela tarde. Pessoas de todas as idades voltavam cansadas para casa após mais um dia de árduo trabalho ou estudo ansiando por um relaxante banho, um delicioso jantar e o calor de suas famílias.

Essa situação não era diferente para Yagyuu Horoshi; o jovem estudante da Rikkai Dai Fuzoku caminhava lentamente por sua rua após uma das exaustivas seções de treino do clube de tênis. Perguntava-se por que Niou, seu companheiro de duplas e melhor amigo, não havia comparecido à prática. A ausência do garoto de cabelos descoloridos causara a fúria – mal disfarçada por um sorriso diabólico – do capitão Yukimura e uma punição de 50 voltas extras pelas quadras sentenciada pelo vice-capitão Sanada. Apesar de conhecer bem o amigo, Yagyuu não tinha ideia do que ele podia ter estado a fazer durante toda a tarde. "Niou-kun pode ser realmente imprevisível às vezes...", era o que passava por sua mente.

Chegando à frente de sua casa ele abriu a porta com sua chave, que, diga-se de passagem, era adornada por um chaveiro na forma de um pequeno gato branco (presente _carinhosamente_ dado a ele por Niou). Gritou um "estou em casa!" e retirou os sapatos, colocando-os alinhadamente ao lado dos outros que já estavam ali.

Em resposta à chegada do adolescente, ruídos de panelas e talheres vieram da cozinha juntamente com um ofegante "Bem-vindo de volta, Hiroshi-kun!". Sua mãe começara o preparo do jantar com uma hora de antecedência para que seu pai, o médico que neste dia seria o responsável pelo plantão do hospital em que trabalhava, pudesse ter uma refeição saudável e reforçada antes de iniciar sua jornada noturna.

Meneando a cabeça com um leve sorriso ele subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Adentrando o aposento Yagyuu precisou conter um silvo de surpresa. Na cama encostada à parede, deitado de bruços e com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, Niou Masaharu dormia profundamente. Desse mesmo lado do quarto a cortina que adornava uma janela muito aberta esvoaçava ao ritmo do vento.

Suspirando em desagrado, caminhou até a janela e fechou-a. Não era a primeira vez que Niou invadia seu quarto desta forma – ele sabia que Yagyuu não se importava e, muitas vezes, até apreciava sua companhia –, o malandro frequentemente fazia uma ou outra visita surpresa a ele. Mas o que incomodava o cavalheiro era o fato de que o garoto de cabelos brancos parecia ter certo prazer em deixar seu quarto propenso a se tornar uma nova habitação para pinguins. Era realmente necessário invadir sua casa, se apossar de sua cama e, como se já não fosse suficiente, deixar a janela aberta? Talvez fosse apenas uma precaução para caso alguém da família resolvesse aparecer e ele tivesse que fugir (Yagyuu tinha suas dúvidas a respeito de seus pais entrarem em seu quarto na sua ausência, mas, por outro lado, não podia garantir a integridade de sua irmã).

- Yo~, Yaaaaagyuu.

Desperto de seus pensamentos, Yagyuu deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo com que os óculos escorregassem sobre seu nariz. Arrumou-os enquanto se recompunha do susto e franzia a testa em resposta ao tom de voz do outro.

- Niou-kun, posso perguntar o que você faz em minha casa?

O malandro sentou-se enquanto espreguiçava-se e soltava um ruidoso bocejo em resposta.

Sabendo que não iria obter uma única palavra de seu parceiro, Yagyuu não tardou a corrigiu-se:

- Ou, mais especificamente, gostaria de saber o que você faz em minha cama.

Os lábios de Niou se contraíram num sorriso de canto.

- Não seja chato, Yaaagyu. Eu não posso nem te fazer uma visita de vez em quando?

Franzido a testa, Yagyuu empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz. Embora não houvesse nada a ser arrumado este era um de seus hábitos (fingir ser o malandro era outro, mas esse fato não acrescentaria nada à presente situação). Depois de anos de convivência com o outro ele tinha pleno conhecimento de que não era racional responder às suas provocações.

- Muito bem, faça o que quiser, então. Mas tente não destruir nada enquanto estou no banho.

- Puri. Você ainda não confia em mim, Hiroshi? Desse jeito você fere meus sentimentos...

O tom sarcástico de seu parceiro não era nenhum pouco estranho para Yagyuu, assim, como sempre agia nessas situações, ele ignorou a provocação mais uma vez e nada disse em resposta.

Dirigiu-se para o banheiro, os lábios comprimidos expressando a sua reprovação à atitude de Niou. Soltou um suspiro enquanto retirava os óculos e depositava-os cuidadosamente sobre a pia. Masaharu iria sempre agir de forma provocativa e sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de remorso por atitudes tomadas por ele, assim como uma criança que não se sente mal em fazer o que deseja e depois joga toda a culpa sobre seus coleguinhas.

Contendo uma risada amarga ele balançou a cabeça. Se havia alguém sem moral para falar de Niou Masaharu, era ele: Yagyuu Hiroshi. Ambos eram iguais, a mesma atração para o perigo, a mesma vontade de trapacear, a mesma falta de consciência, a mesma máscara de cavalheiro que, diferentemente do garoto de cabelos descoloridos, era sempre visível no rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Essa semelhança o confortava e lhe trazia uma descarga de adrenalina ao mesmo tempo. Era excitante.

Sorriu abertamente e despiu-se, dobrando perfeitamente o uniforme da equipe de tênis e, após checar a não existência de poças d'água próximas, colocando-o ao lado dos óculos.

Entrou em baixo do chuveiro. A água quente começava a relaxar seus músculos. Esperou um par de minutos e mudou a temperatura para o marcador "verão", fazendo com que jatos gelados de água começassem a atingir sua pele poucos segundos depois. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, ordenar os pensamentos, acalmar o corpo todo. Niou tinha a capacidade de mexer com todos os seus sentidos, mesmo sem fazer muita coisa, mesmo sem _desejar _fazer alguma coisa.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram antes que ele desligasse o chuveiro. Pegou as roupas limpas sobre a prateleira ao lado da pia, previamente dobradas por ele durante amanhã antes de sair para a escola, e vestiu-as. Em seguida colocou novamente os óculos, tomando o cuidado de, antes, limpar cuidadosamente as lentes embaçadas. Com outra toalha, diferente daquela usada para retirar o excesso de água de seu corpo, ele começou a secar os cabelos e caminhou de volta para seu quarto.

Parou assim que chegou à porta e, com o ombro, apoiou-se a ela. Observou divertido o interior do cômodo. Niou agora dormia tranquilamente abraçado a seu travesseiro.

Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada com cuidado para não perturbar o sono de seu amigo. Yagyuu ainda mantinha uma das mãos ocupadas com a tolha, mas com a outra livre ele acariciou os cabelos descolorido de Niou, sentindo a textura macia dos fios, apesar de todo o tratamento químico a que foram submetidos, correr por entre seus dedos.

Um suspiro baixo seguido por um sorriso de canto, ambos realizados no mais perfeito silêncio – se o malandro dorme perturbá-lo seria o equivalente a desejar ser assombrado por suas brincadeiras pelo resto da vida –, precederam sua aproximação ao rosto do outro. Após verificar se Niou estava mesmo adormecido, Yagyuu direcionou os lábios a uma de suas bochechas, querendo dar-lhe um rápido e sutil beijo de boa noite. Mas, pouco antes, num espaço de tempo tão curto que seria impossível para o rapaz de óculos reagir, Niou moveu-se em seu sono, ficando então de frente para ele e causando um acidental encontro entre as bocas.

Yagyuu, congelado pela surpresa, manteve-se na mesma posição, mas assim que a névoa sobre seus pensamentos se dissipou ele permitiu que seus lábios, ainda pressionados nos de Niou, se contorcessem num sorriso. Fechou os olhos durantes alguns segundos, apreciando o contato, e logo se levantou com a intenção de sair do aposento. Deixando a porta entreaberta ele desceu as escadas em busca de sua mãe.

Remexendo-se na cama, Niou abriu os olhos e olhou de soslaio para o corredor antes de tocar o local onde fora beijado com a ponta dos dedos. Ele riu baixinho antes de exibir um largo e satisfeito sorriso, não se preocupando em esconder o leve rubor em sua face agora que Yagyuu não estava presente. Virou-se para a parede em busca de uma posição confortável e tentou ouvir o que se passava no andar abaixo dele.

-x-

– Mãe, – Yagyuu começou assim que chegou à cozinha - espero que a senhora não se importe caso eu convide Niou-kun para o jantar.

A mulher de meia idade e cabelos tão castanhos quanto o dele passou rápida e cuidadosamente ao seu lado carregando uma travessa fumegante.

– Oh não, claro que não. É sempre um prazer receber seu amigo aqui, Hiroshi-kun. – A voz calma respondeu da sala de jantar. – Me surpreende o fato dele não ter vindo com você da escola, ele sempre aparece para o jantar, pelo menos três vezes por semana... - Uma expressão de desaprovação cruzou sua face, acentuando as poucas rugas que já haviam ali, mas logo ela sorriu, divertida. – A propósito, a que horas ele vem?

– Ah, sobre isso... – Yagyuu chegara ao cômodo onde sua mãe terminava de retirar alguns pratos de um armário e arrumava-os sobre a mesa. Pigarreou. – Ele já está aqui... Há algumas horas, se não me engano...

-x-

Ainda no quarto, deitado e com os olhos fechados, Niou podia ouvir leves burburinhos vindos de onde julgava ser a sala de jantar (ele conhecia a casa de Yagyuu como a sua própria, embora, no momento, o sono estivesse atrapalhando um pouco sua memória), mas ele logo relaxou e soltou um riso divertido ao ouvir uma voz feminina e incrédula exclamar um "eeh?" no andar de baixo. Espreguiçou-se prazerosamente antes de se posicionar de maneira ainda mais confortável e voltar ao seu falso e convincente sono – embora ele soubesse que essa encenação não havia sido suficiente para enganar Yagyuu Hiroshi.

* * *

Yagyuu x Niou é meu segundo ship favorito e asffdhhjjkjk *cahem* Espero que vocês tenham gostado ^3^


End file.
